


our secret garden

by nexhunnie94



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluffy, Kisses, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, fluffy as fuck, just soft thats all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nexhunnie94/pseuds/nexhunnie94
Summary: Just simply Rook teasing Leona
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	our secret garden

“Leona~ you've never fooled me, I know that you don't truly hate me,” Rook sung and sat down next to Leona in the botanical garden. The sleepy lion didn’t even bother opening his eyes,too comfortable to move with his arms supporting his head as a pillow .This place is the most common place to find a napping Leona. Rook could understand why, it was a beautiful place for one to rest their eyes. 

“What makes you believe that I won’t break you in half, right here?” Leona opened one eye to look at the hunter. Don’t you have other things to be doing at the moment, anyway?” He looked the vice dorm up and down, one eye still open, taking notice that he too was not in their classroom.

“Ah...I was sent to come fetch you and bring you back to class. And how do I know you say, well…...?” He leaned down so that his hand was now resting on the broad chest of the dorm leader. He had discarded his hat awhile back before cozying himself on the lion. “ You are not going to push me away, are you?” Rook grinned with that oh so sweet yet smug fox-like smile of his.

Leona felt his heart race. Ugh, stupid homeostasis. He thought as he knew the hunter had become aware of his speeding pulse.

“Oh~? What’s this? A quickening of a lion’s heart! How wonderful is it to experience this up close!” Rook proceeded to ramble on and on about how this seemed to be some miracle to him, causing Leona to snap at him.

“How do you know it’s not because I’m angry with you for disturbing my rest? Because I would much rather be sleeping right now?”

“Oh? Is that so? Your tail has been flicking the moment you heard my footsteps coming, Monsieur..” Rook leaned up so that he had his arms on either side of his head and hips to Leona’s side.

“You're bad at completing your task, Hunter,” Leona huffed out, avoiding the fact that he had been caught.

“It's hard to focus when prey as such as yourself are so captivating. And who’s to say this isn’t one of my tasks?” Rook hummed in response as he twirled one of Leona’s braids around his finger.

“That so? Hmmm, you know our teacher is going to wonder what happened to you,” Leona shifted to a sitting position up and invaded what little space Rook had to himself. In response, Rook moved his hand down to Leona’s chin.

“Then we should get back than, non?” He pressed forward, so close that they were sharing air. Leona’s hand went to Rook's waist, feeling the rippling muscle that was hidden beneath his uniform.

“ We should but...” Leona closed the gap between them, letting waiting lips connect. Rook pressed more into the kiss. Knowing this moment would have to end soon tugged at both hearts but nevertheless they pulled away. Rook was not yet satisfied and leaned in once more to leave a quick kiss to the corner of the other’s lips. 

“I love you, monsieur!” Rook hummed out.

“Yes, and I hate you,” he sighed and pushed up so he was standing, tail doing all the talking. He started his walk out the garden back to class, Rook following behind.

“Ah, I guess today’s not the day you confess, to me. Guess, I’ll just have to work harder hmmm, Leona?” Rook walked long straids so that he could catch up to the other and put his hat back into place.

“There’s nothing to confess,” he put his hand out to the blond boy offering it as they walked. Rook wasted no time intertwining their fingers together. It was the perfect fit.

And Leona was right, there was nothing to confess because Rook already knew the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just cute little fic, i hope you enjoyd it though!!!


End file.
